


Algo más ahí

by pbb



Series: Y vivieron cantando para siempre [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbb/pseuds/pbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo se desarrolló la relación entre el Oscuro y su criada durante la caza del ladrón? ¿Podrán convertirse en algo más que amo y sirvienta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo más ahí

¡No tienes que hacer esto, hay bondad en tí!, exclamó Bella desesperada. Allí estaban en medio del bosque de Sherwood, ella enterrada en la tierra de la cintura para arriba; y su amo Rumplestiltskin, mejor conocido como el Oscuro, con el arco en ristre preparado para atacar al ladrón que había tenido la osadía de quitarle su varita, sin importarle que lo hubiese utilizado para curar a su amada enferma. Justo cuando Bella pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, la mujer se paró de la carreta donde había estado recostada revelando un abultado vientre. ¡Mira, está embarazada! ¡no eres el tipo de hombre que deja un niño sin padre!, chilló ella. El Oscuro suspiró mentalmente: ¡si supiera! pero esa niñita tonta y crédula, como la había llamado, tenía razón, ya le había hecho lo mismo a su propio hijo, no podría hacerlo con alguien ajeno. Así que con el ¡no! de ella como fondo, apuntó el arco y la flecha, eligió un nuevo blanco y disparó. ¿Qué pasó? preguntó Bella, que no daba crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos. ¿Había fallado a propósito?, fallé, contestó su amo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y con un ligero movimiento de manos ella se encontró libre de sus "ataduras". ¡Le perdonaste la vida!, exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a él. ¿Qué? ¡no hice nada de eso!, ¡vuelve al carruaje, este bosque me está aburriendo! Ella no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó, el Oscuro estaba tan sorprendido por el gesto que se limitó a quedarse parado como un menso y si ella no se hubiera volteado para preguntarle inocentemente: ¿no vienes?, se hubiera quedado ahí. Bella en su camino de vuelta al carruaje, saboreó satisfactoriamente su victoria mientras cantaba bajito: 
    
    
      _¡qué gran bondad
    se esconde allí
    aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí
    ahora se 
    que no es así
    y me pregunto por qué antes no lo ví!_
    

 

Él, el hombre que la había separado de su familia, el "monstruo" que no la dejaba llorar todas las noches, el que después de haber dicho que leía demasiado, le había quitado su libro para luego cantarle autoritaria y furiosamente:

_Eres ciudadana de segunda clase,_

_sin privilegios y sin honor,_

_porque yo soy el amo, estás forzada_

_a rendirme honores y seguir mi humor_

_  
_¿De dónde habría sacado él esa canción? Lo único que sabía era que pertenecía a un grupo de trovadores proveneniente de un reino largo y angosto de la tierra sin magia (¿cómo era que se hacían llamar?, los Cautivos o algo parecido) lo que importaba era que ella no se iba a quedar atrás porque, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se arrepentiría de haber liberado al ladrón y haber parado con esa carnicería inhumana. Así que respirando hondo y también cantando, le había espetado en el mismo tono furioso:

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_  
 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_  
 _Tout ca m'est bien egal_

_  
_¿Era ése el mismo hombre que le había perdonado la vida a un hombre que estaba a punto de ser padre? Definitivamente tendría que conocerlo más. Más tarde en el castillo oscuro, espero que sepas limpiar más rápido que lees, querida. El Oscuro le replicó esperando que se tragara la farsa, cuando él en el fondo de su endurecido corazón sabía que le estaba regalando su biblioteca porque después de haberlo abrazado, en definitiva se lo merecía. Pero él no podría mostrarse blando con nadie, después de todo tenía una reputación que cuidar, no eras quien pensaba y estoy agradecida, dijo ella regalándole una preciosa sonrisa y tomandole su escamosa mano sin hacer el mínimo gesto de repulsión.  Rumplestiltskin pensaba: ¡por lo que más quieras, contrólate y no le beses la manita! y cantaba mentalmente lo siguiente

_Miro hacia acá_

_me pareció_

_y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó_

_no puede ser_

_lo ignoraré_

_más sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así_

_  
_Y aquella noche amo y sirvienta, y hilandero y princesa, Bella y Bestia durmieron con la reconfortante sensación de que habían encontrado algo más allí
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son "Corazones Rojos" de los Prisioneros, "Algo Ahí" de la película La Bella y la Bestia de Disney y "Non je ne regrette rien" de Edith Piaf. Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de ABC.


End file.
